Epsilon Eridani system
The '''Epsilon Eridani system' is 10.5 light years from Earth and in FLEETCOM Sector One. It is home to several habitable planets until 2552, the most notable was Reach. At 10.5 light years from the Sol system, it is one of the closest neighbors of humanity's homeworld. History By the early 21st century, scientific observation had deduced the presence of an inner rocky asteroid belt, an outer icy belt, and at least three planets: a gas giant the size of Jupiter, and possibly two terrestrial planets, near the inner and outer belts, respectively.[[Wikipedia:Epsilon Eridani|'Wikpedia': Epsilon Eridani]] Before the Fall of Reach, Epsilon Eridani's superior interstellar jump point had been the most active Slipstream Space transfer zone (arrivals and departures) for over thirty years, with Epsilon Eridani's inferior IJP and Sol's superior IJP regularly trading second and third place spots.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=intel&cid=24020 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach - Intel] Humans held the system for several hundred years, until the Battle of Reach in 2552. After that, the system came under control of the Covenant. Prior to its loss, the system was home to many of the UNSC's strongholds and military bases, such as Reach. It was protected by the UNSC Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet. Planets Epsilon Eridani is home to several planets, with at least six of them known to be inhabited; *'Reach' - the former military center of the UNSC, and the most developed UEG colony. Glassed by the Fleet of Particular Justice in 2552. In 2589 the planet has been partially reterraformed. *'Tribute' - a recently set up colony, known for its industrial capacity.Halo: Contact Harvest, Prologue Presumably glassed in the Battle of Tribute. *'Beta Gabriel' - largely uninhabited, converted into an outdoors resort by wealthy entrepreneurs. Occupied by a Brute pack soon after the Battle of Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 324'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe', Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss *'Circumstance' - famous for its universities and courts of justice. Status unknown.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 62 *'Tantalus' - another colony with an orbit of UNSC ships that aided in the Battle of Reach. Most likely glassed, yet Tantalus' status is unknown.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 289'Halo Encyclopedia', page 287 *'Epsilon Eridani IV' - known to be the site of an Insurrection.Halo Wars: Official Strategy Guide, page 22 *'Epsilon Eridani b' - a gas giant discovered in 2000. Likely renamed after system colonization.[[Wikipedia:Epsilon Eridani b|'Wikipedia': Epsilon Eridani b]] *'Epsilon Eridani c' - a terrestrial planet approximately 37 astronomical units away from the star.[http://www.extrasolar.net/planettour.asp?StarCatId=normal&PlanetId=236 Extrasolar Visions - epsilon eridani c] Gallery File:Reach_Orbit.png|Reach, the military center of the Epsilon Eridani system. File:Epsilon Eridani.jpg|Epsilon Eridani in the sky as viewed from Earth. File:Reach E310 Campaign10.jpg|A space engagement above Reach. Planet Tribute.jpg|Casbah, the capital of Tribute, under siege in 2552 Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''Halo Legends'' *''Halo: Reach'' Sources External links *Eridanus Constellation on Wikipedia *Epsilon Eridani on Wikipedia *Epsilon Eridani es:Epsilon Eridani Category:Planetary Systems